disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Return of Atlantic Catboy
'Atlantic: Return of Atlantic Catboy '''is the 47th episode of Season 25. Summary While Kwazii is relaxing at Coconut Crab Island, Catboy uses his ocean pearl bracelet again to help all his friends...and especially stop Luna Girl from spreading evil magic lunar crystals all over Disney Junior Town to make her very own crystal garden. Plot The episode begins in Kwazii’s room where Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake are watching Kwazii pack up for his vacation to Coconut Crab Island. Kwazii was excited to spend more time with the coconut crabs and their new friend, the coconut octopus, as he explained the craziest adventures he and the Octonauts had there to his friends while putting an extra eyepatch into his bag. Connor was most fascinated by the part where Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Tweak, and Claude saved the three little coconut crabs Clyde, Clam, and Clarence when they were accidentally launched into the water while trying to crack open Calico Jack’s coconut, but what he was most fascinated about is Kwazii letting him use his ocean pearl bracelet again while his mentor was away for the holidays. He couldn’t wait to use it’s magic powers again (even though he already has his family’s magic powers in his blood) as Connor thanks Kwazii again for letting him use it and Kwazii pats his apprentice’s shoulder that it’s no problem at all before telling him to take good care of it. With a promising smile, Connor says that he will as he, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake followed Kwazii down the Octo-Shoot and to the Launch Bay, where he took his Octo-Alert button with him and said goodbye to his friends before he rode off in the Gup-B to Coconut Crab Island. After Kwazii left, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake exited the Octopod to swim up to the surface and back to Starlight Beach where Connor will be practicing more of the ocean pearl bracelet’s magic. Connor was really looking forward to this, plus he wanted to do his favorite ocean pearl bracelet powers, the midnight magic, the enchanted fire, the icy touch, the mystic paintbrush, the super speed, and also his most favorite, the Atlantic Armor! He was glad that he was able to learn how to handle it without super strength when he and Gekko fought Romeo to save Owlette and Fish Boy from the virus infected Tekno Newborn Robot pet toys. With a smile, Captain Jake tells Connor that he must be so stoked to be using the ocean pearl bracelet again as Connor says thanks and adds that he’s Kwazii’s apprentice, after all, and he wants to learn and use every power of the ocean pearl bracelet until he becomes a full fledged protector of land and sea, just like his mentor. Amaya suggests to Connor that maybe he should practice using the midnight magic at the park while she, Greg, and Captain Jake watch him do the magic. The kids all raced to the park, but when they got there, they were surprised to see glowing crystals growing from the ground as Greg asked who could’ve done this. Just then, a moth flew by and Amaya guessed that Luna Girl might have something to do with the mysterious crystals. So the PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day! Nightfall arises, and Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake have transformed into the PJ Masks, then went to HQ to check and see that all the lunar crystals have spread across the town. Lucky for the PJ Masks, Catboy has Kwazii’s magical ocean pearl bracelet to take care of this mess as they took the Owl Glider, buckled in their seatbelts, a flew out in it as Owlette scans the streets with her owl eyes for Luna Girl. Then something caught her eye-Luna Girl, and she was planting another lunar crystal on the ground! Taking the Owl Glider down, Owlette lands it on clear ground and she and the boys jumped out to confront Luna Girl, who was done planting her lunar crystal, as Fish Boy asks her what she has done. When she heard Fish Boy ask her, Luna Girl turned and looked down at the PJ Masks to ask her what do they think of her lunar crystal garden as Gekko asks her what lunar crystal garden. With a heavy sigh, Luna Girl explains her plan of planting her lunar crystal seeds around Disney Junior Town, and once she plants all the crystals into the streets, the whole town will be covered in bright glowing lunar crystals and soon, her lunar crystal garden will cover everything up and her crystal garden will be complete. Pointing a finger at her, Catboy shouts that she’ll never cover up Disney Junior Town with her lunar crystals and shows her Kwazii’s ocean pearl bracelet on his wrist, saying that with it, he and the PJ Masks will stop her as he used it’s magic to transform him into Atlantic Catboy and Luna Girl was surprised but also fascinated that Catboy wore the Atlantic Armor. Then, after he had the Atlantic Armor on, Atlantic Catboy combined the super strength power and the spinning power together to help him smash the lunar crystals into pieces! However, Luna Girl scoffs and says to him that he’ll have to do more than just smash her lunar crystals like that, because she had already planted all her lunar crystals around town and they’re spreading really quick as she flies off on her luna board to grow some more. The PJ Masks needed to destroy those crystals, and fast, before Disney Junior Town becomes one big lunar crystal garden, as they all got to work. Later, a montage is seen of the four PJ Masks destroying all the crystals by using super gecko muscles, more of the ocean pearl bracelet’s powers, and even using smashing tools like hammers. Although Owlette and Fish Boy were having trouble lifting the heavy tools, they managed to break the lunar crystals anyway. There were more crystals to smash so the PJ Masks worked really hard to break them, but Atlantic Catboy did most of the smashing and breaking as he used Poseidon’s Trident to break another lunar crystal into pieces. Then, he used super sonic scream to shatter more lunar crystals, and almost blow Owlette away. Luckily, she was okay as she tells Catboy to be careful when using the ocean pearl bracelet‘s powers. Catboy knows and goes back to stopping Luna Girl from spreading more of her crystal seeds by flying in the Aqua Wings, just as they arrived at the Enchanted Lake, where Luna Girl was planting more lunar crystals and they were now growing out of the water. Villain Motives * Luna Girl: To spread evil magic Lunar Crystals all over Disney Junior Town for her crystal garden Characters * Trivia * Catboy wears the Atlantic Armor the second time. ** The first was in Atlantic: Atlantic Catboy. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 25 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 25 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Atlantic images Category:Couple images